Danceoff
by allythebunny
Summary: Rose has finally opened up and joined the Ravenclaw party for a huge dance-off. Which team will win? And who will she go with to the Christmas Ball? DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Come to the Party?

"Rose, the party starts in half an hour. Please come?" Lily pleaded with her cousin.

"No." Rose didn't even look up.

"But Rose, you hardly ever do ANYTHING! Please, just come to this one party?"

"I came to a party a month ago. End of story." Rose dipped her quill in ink and prepared to start writing the next paragraph of her essay. They were in the library. Lily fingered the door to the Restricted Section.

"I'll introduce you to Scorpius..." Lily pleaded.

"Scorpius doesn't know I exist," Rose muttered.

"But he will if you'll just come to this party!" Lily groaned. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to him, and he'll like you, you're only the first in your class."

"Like smarts matter to him." Rose rolled her eyes and turned around in her chair to face Lily. "I'm not going, and that's final."

"Going where?" A new, deeper voice interrupted. Rose groaned inwardly and turned to face the new visitor. Yep, it was Albus.

"To the Ravenclaw party, of course. I told Rose I'd introduce her to Scorpius, but she won't go."

"You shouldn't be going to that, either." Albus lowered his voice, concern filling his green eyes he had inherited from his father.

"I'm a fifth year, for Merlin's sake, Al!" Lily protested.

"That's too young." He rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't go to one of those until at least seventh year."

"You mean that you don't want me to go until you are out of Hogwarts, so Mum and Dad can't blame you." Lily laughed slightly. Albus reddened.

"You know what?" Rose interrupted the siblings. "I'll go." She was starting to feel a little... rebellious against her mother, come to think of it.

"Yes! Rose, thank you!" Lily erupted into cheers, and Madam Pince started yelling at them to get out. Pince was at least one hundred, and yet, she still worked there. Apparently, she had been ancient even when their parents were in school.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Lily. Not for anyone but you, though." She gathered up her parchment and started to walk away, leaving Albus and Lily to begin arguing again, as they were more than likely to do.

* * *

><p>The party started at eight. Hurley manipulated the door to only ask calculus questions for three hours. After that, the little ones could come back in. This happened about once a month, and yet the teachers had never found out about it. Usually, Rose just answered the calculus question, walked in, and went straight to bed. Only people who could answer the questions could get in, and Hurley had passed out an answer sheet to the people invited. Which always included Rose, even though she never came. This time, though, she was already in her dormitory, staring into her mirror. She was going to be introduced to Scorpius Malfoy! She had straightened her frizzy red hair, curled it, and put it into a long, wavy hairdo that fell down past her shoulders and down her back. She was wearing a deep purple dress. It was strapless and poofy, and only came to her knees, if that. She had done her makeup for once in her life, and her blue eyes were accented by the grey eyeshadow. Lily burst into the room wearing a fluffy skirt and tube top. She nearly screamed when she saw Rose.<p>

"Ohmygawd, you look beautiful Rose, you'll be the queen of the party like that, what shoes are you going to wear, I heard Scorpius was wearing green, you'll complement each other..."

Rose didn't bother to point out that purple and green didn't exactly complement each other.

"... and there'll be firewhisky, and butterbeer, don't you just love butterbeer, and Al isn't going to be here, he's going out with Sola tonight, so we won't be hounded after the whole time, and OMIGOD, Sola, you look amazing!" Lily spewed as Sola Longbottom entered the room. She was wearing a long red slinky dress that looked amazing with her bobbed silvery-blonde hair. Her brown eyes sparkled.

"Oh, Lily, your brother is amazing, I still can't believe he asked me out, can you imagine it? We'll be going to Hogsmeade, of course, and Madam Rosemerta knows, and she promised to have extra light Butterbeer on hand for us, and..." Sola spoke in her normal rapid-fire fashion that was so unlike her mother's. Lily was the same way, of course. Rose sighed and walked out of the room. Those two girls wouldn't even remember she had been there. People fifth year and up were pouring down the spiral staircases into the common room. It was five minutes 'til eight, and Rose was actually getting excited. She saw Albus waiting in his blue dress robes near the door, obviously not wanting to wait much longer for Sola. Rose laughed and walked up to him.

"Sola started talking to Lily, so they might just be a while. Why don't you join the group in the meantime?"

"Nah, I have to wait for Sola. Honestly, her mum named her right. She shines like the sun... oh here she comes..." Albus trailed off in a daze, staring at Sola. The disco ball that someone had conjured up (literally) shone colored lights onto her hair, so that she was blonde one moment and pink or green the next. She saw Albus and her eyes widened. Tripping over her high heels, she ran over to him.

"Albus! I figured you would have left without me!"

"Now why would I leave you like that?" Albus gazed, in a trance, at Sola. "Come on, Hogsmeade won't be there forever... er... it will, but... um..." he trailed off as Sola giggled. Rose laughed too and pushed them towards the door.

"Have fun, you pair of lovesick idiots!" she called after them as they left, almost letting in a third year who was trying to get in and failing. Rose took pity on the poor guy and let him in, closing the door quickly after him. He grinned at her and ran towards the staircases to put away his homework.

Soon, Rose spotted Lily on the 'dance floor' Hurley had rigged up. She hurried over to her, trying not to fall over as she was pushed one way and another by the swaying bodies. Hurley, a tall, muscular guy with headphones stuffed onto his head over his curly black hair, stepped up to the microphone on the side of the room.

"Okay, folks, we have a special guest tonight. She's always invited, and this time she's come... ROSE WEASLEY!" he grinned, and the crowds around Rose parted so that everyone could get a good look at her. Rose blushed and waved, not quite sure what to do. "Rose Weasley has to be one of the most beautiful girls in our fifth year, folks. I defy any other girl in Ravenclaw to match that hair. I mean, look at that!" Hurley waved his hand at Rose's specially styled locks. "And her eyes! If she would wear makeup more often, I bet she'd have a date to the Christmas Dance this year!" everyone laughed, and Rose felt her cheeks burning crimson. "I'm just kidding folks, I'm sure she's already got one. I mean, it's only what, a month away?" he chuckled. "Well, everybody, here's the moment we've all been waiting for, and you know it. Rose?" he grinned and winked at Rose. She lowered her head. "Will you come to the Christmas Ball with me?" Hurley crowed into the mic, and Rose looked up, stunned. Hurley Peterson was asking her to the Christmas Ball?

"Yes," she said in a low voice.

"Speak up," Lily muttered in her ear. "Everyone wants to hear you say it. They'll love you, Rose, you'll be a Ceee- lebrity." She drawled in a very overdone southern accent.

"Yes!" Rose called. "Yes!"

Everyone cheered and Hurley beamed at her. "Great! Well folks, that was the special event this month, tune in next month for Rory Pattinson's date! Now back to our regulary scheduled... danceoff!" He yelled into the mic, and everyone screamed in ecstasy. "What two lucky folks will win this contest? One boy and one girl will be presented with a special prize at the end of the danceoff. You know what to do, let's do this thing!"

Rose looked at Lily in confusion. "Okay, what do we do?"

"Well, you see that line on the floor?" Lily pointed to a line someone had drawn in marker on the floor.

"Yeah. Um, shouldn't someone wash that off?" Rose asked, worried.

"Oh, Hurley does, at the end of each party. Don't worry about it. Anyways, if you're on that side, you're on team one. This side, team two. Each team has five minutes to choreograph a number to the song Hurley selects. The losing team has to lose a player. The winning team gets to start the next round. Hurley and the losers are the judges."

"I can't dance, though!" Rose protested.

"Then hope you get out pretty quick." Lily laughed.

"The first song," Hurley boomed into the mic, "is Super Bass by Nicki Minaj!" Everyone clapped, and he gave each team's leader a CD with the song on it. Team one's leader was Scorpius Malfoy. Team two's leader was a blonde girl named Keisha.

"Okay, guys, gather 'round. So I figure that we'll put the worst people in the back, where Hurley can't see them. We'll start Rose in the back to begin with, and if she's good, we'll shift her up." Keisha began, and looked at Rose to gauge her reaction. Rose nodded goodnaturedly. "Good. Okay, well, we'll go upbeat and fun for this one." Keisha began assigning people moves and cues and things. Rose grinned when she figured out what she was supposed to do. It was almost a cheerleader-like dance, and she and three other girls would be doing it in the background the entire time. They practiced once, and Keisha declared it 'good enough to start with', so they waited the remaining twenty seconds for Hurley to announce the start of the competition. Team one, obviously, would start.

"All right, guys, enough chitchat!" Hurley beamed at the two team leaders. "It's time to start! Scorpius, your team is UP!"

"You got it, Hurley!" Scorpius called back, and Team one walked onto the dance floor as Team two cleared off. Scorpius took his position in front, and Rose did her best to see from behind two rows of people watching.

_"This one is for the boys with the booming systems, _

_top down, AC with the cooling system. _

_When he come up in the club, he be blazing up,_

_got stacks on deck like he savin' up. _

_And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal, _

_he pop bottles and he got the right kinda bill_

_He cold, he dope, he might sell Coke,_

_he always in the air but he never fly coach_

_He's a motha-fucking trip, trip_

_Sailor of a ship, ship_

_When he make it drip, drip,_

_Kiss him on the lip, lip_

_That's the kinda dude I was looking for_

_And yes, you'll get slapped if you're looking hoe_

_I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy,_

_I mean, m-m-my my, you're like pelican fly,_

_I mean, you're so shy, and I'm loving your tie,_

_You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye!_

_Oh, yes I did yes I did, _

_somebody please tell him who the F I is,_

_I am Nicki Minaj, I mack the dudes up,_

_Back coupes up, and chuck the douce up."_

"That was Team one, folks," Hurley roared, as the crowd cheered with appreciation. Scorpius bowed and walked off the stage.

Rose stared, remembering the moves he had made. Sexy moves, definitely, and was it just her, or did he make eye contact with her several times throughout the dance? It was probably just her.

"And now, coming in for the second verse, TEAM TWO EVERYBODY!" Hurley boomed, and Team one filed off the stage. Rose grinned appreciatively and walked onstage, taking her position. Thank goodness she could remember moves pretty well...

_"This one's for the boys in the polos..." _Nicki started to sing, and Rose heard her cue immediately. She jumped, rolled, arms outstretched toward the audience. She spun around, twisted low, lifted her arms high. The verse ended before she realized it, and she beamed at the crowd as Hurley yelled, "That was Team two, everyone! Give 'em a round of applause. Now gimme a minute while I figure out which team has to give up a person." Hurley paused, apparently deep in thought.

"I think it'll be..." Hurley paused for dramatic effect... "TEAM TWO WINS THIS ROUND!" Team two cheered, Rose included. "Team one, choose one person to boot off within ten seconds, or I'll do it for you."

After a few seconds of muttering, a sixth year girl was pushed towards Hurley. She grinned sadly and stood beside him.

"Alright! Angela Simons has joined me in judging for the next round, everyone! Let's take a short break, then it'll be time for round two!"


	2. Round Two

**I promise, I don't own Harry Potter, Nicki Minaj, or any other amazing artists I might possibly have borrowed music from. Honest. **

Rose walked over to Scorpius. "Hi, um, I'm Rose..." she started nervously.

"Obviously, Hurley only called you out in the middle of the dance floor and asked you to the Christmas Ball." Scorpius laughed. "Yeah, I'm Scorpius. What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to congradulate you. Your dance was amazing!"

"I know, wasn't it? I did it for a girl on the other team. She doesn't like me, but I'm trying to change that."

"Okay, well, do you know if it's helped?"

"No, I don't, I haven't asked her to the Ball yet, I'm a little nervous about it actually. I kept trying to make eye contact with her, but she didn't notice, so I kind of... gave up."

"Why haven't you asked her to the Ball yet?" Rose asked sympathetically. "I bet she'd love it. I mean, you're the amazing Scorpius Malfoy, Quidditch Champion, second in class, hottest sixth year in the history of Hogwarts... or so I've heard..." Rose rolled her eyes, trying to appear objective, and not like she was one of those swooning 'ooh Scorpius is soo hot he needs his own AC' type girls.

"But do you believe it?" Scorpius asked. He actually sounded serious.

"Um, I asked you a question, and you haven't answered," Rose pointed out.

"I've asked you a question as well, and you haven't exactly answered either," he responded immediately.

"I asked you my question first."

"Okay, fine, whatever. The reason I haven't asked is that she's already agreed to go with someone else."

"How'd you find this out if you didn't ask?" Rose tilted her head to the side.

"It was easy to find out. The guy practically fell down at her feet in the corridor and begged."

"Ah." Rose wrinkled her nose. "Awkward for her, I feel kinda bad for her. I mean, if she knew you liked her, how could she say yes to someone else?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out for five years now. Maybe she doesn't know. Maybe I've just been too cocky in my assumptions." Scorpius looked genuinely confused.

"Okay. So say I'm this girl. Talk to me. Tell me what you would say to her." Rose knew how he felt. After all, he had never realized that she liked him, and he wanted to go to the ball with some other girl. Obviously. Why would Scorpius Malfoy ask her to the Ball?

"Ah. Okay. Um..." Scorpius scratched his head. "Well, I'd tell her..."

"No, not like that. Actually say it. As practice. I promise I won't take you at your word." Rose laughed, and Scorpius did as well, although it sounded a little forced.

"Okay, okay. Um, look, (can we call her Shorty for now?)"

"Yeah, yeah," Rose laughed. "Get on with it."

"Okay. Look, Shorty, I know you like this other guy, but I really like you, and I'm not sure if you knew that, but now you do. So I'd like to ask you... will you go to the Christmas Ball with me instead of the guy who asked you?"

"Oh, hey, I forgot to ask, who asked her to go with him?" Rose inquired, and Scorpius looked away uncomfortably.

"It was... um..."

Suddenly, Hurley's voice boomed through the room. "Alright, y'all! Let's get this party pumping again! C'mon, everyone, stop making out and talking and drinking, it's time for Round Two!"

"Saved by the mic," Rose grinned at Scorpius. "See you after."

"Got that right," he nodded and walked off. Rose shivered and walked towards Keisha and the rest of the team. She'd just had a full conversation with Scorpius Freaking Malfoy. Whoa.

"All right, folks, the next song on the list is..." Hurley paused again. "Dancing Through Life, a song from the Broadway musical, 'Wicked'. Oh, and remember, now we're on Round Two, so TWO dancers will have to leave if their team loses. Get ready, folks, you've got five minutes to talk it out." Hurley grinned at Angela and she took the mic.

"And folks, if you'd like out, now's the time. Once you start choreography, you can't back out. It's now or never to simply be a spectator!" she placed the mic back in it's stand and stepped back. Rose considered leaving, but Broadway tunes were always fun. They had a minute's worth of song to work with, and five people were walking away from Team two. Team one seemed to have lost at least that many, if not more. Rose grinned. She could do this. Keisha turned to her.

"Okay, you were AMAZING that last round. If you'd like to move up, now's your chance."

"Oh, heck, yeah. Let's DO THIS!" Rose pumped her fist in the air enthusiastically. Parties really were fun after all. Keisha beamed.

"That'a girl! Okay, so, we'll be assigning parts this time. We need one lead wizard, and one lead witch. Who'll go?"

"Me!" Lily grinned and put up her hand.

"I'll do it!" a blonde boy stepped forward instantly, and Lily grinned. It was her boyfriend, Kenneth.

"Okay, we've got Ken and Barbie in the main roles. Y'all will be in front, dancing with each other. Ballroom moves, now. No ballet, no cheerleaders, no jazz. We're going ballroom." Keisha started to outline her plan. "Rose, Zander, you'll pair up for this. And Angie and Ben." Keisha continued naming pairs until the whole team was sorted. "Now, we'll be doing twirls and things. So... it'll start out with Ken and Barbie onstage, and we'll just be doing like this." She did a few basic moves. "In the BACKGROUND, okay? Now, as soon as Fiero sings 'dancing through', we pair up and begin dancing." Keisha choreographed the whole dance number with ease, using simple steps that everyone could remember and repeat. Soon, everyone had their parts down pat.

"And it's time to DANCE!" Hurley yelled, and Team two took their places on the stage.

_"The trouble with schools is, they always try to teach the wrong lesson," _Fiero's voice boomed. Rose started swaying to the non-existant beat along with the others.

_"Believe me, I've been kicked out of enough of them to know..._

_They want you to become less callow, less... shallow. _

_But I say why invite stress in?_

_Stop studying strife, and learn to live..._

_The unexamined... __LIFE..." _Rose and the others began to do the fun dance moves. Dip down low, twirl around, swirl around the main dancers as they twirled in each other's arms.

"_Dancing through life, s__kimming the surface,_

_Gliding where turf is smooth._

_Life's more painless for the brainless_

_Why think too hard w__hen it's so soothing_

_Dancing through life, n__o need to tough it_

_When you can sluff it off as I do_

_Nothing matters but knowing nothing matters_

_It's just life, so keep dancing through..." _Twirl, step, step, twirl, step, step, rotating around Ken and Lily. Rose danced, losing herself in the music. This seemed endless. This music. Life was a record, leave your song on it, as Aunt Ginny had said once. Finally, the music stopped, and everyone cheered, including Hurley, who handed the mic to Angela.

"All right, guys, that was amazing, but we'll forstall our final judgement for after Team one's performance. TEAM ONE, EVERYBODY!"

Team one took the stage and naturally, Scorpius was at the forefront. He was paired with a redheaded girl with a bob and a pimple on her nose, but he didn't seem to care. It became apparent after the first strain of the song that she was an AMAZING dancer.

_"Dancing through life, swaying and sweeping_

_And always keeping cool_

_Life is froughtless_

_When you're thoughtless_

_Those who don't try never look foolish_

_Dancing through life, mindless and careless_

_Make sure you're where less trouble is rife_

_Woes are fleeting, blows are glancing_

_When you're dancing..._

_Through life!" _The music stopped and Scorpius bowed. The girl with the pimple curtsied. The dance was good, but was it as good or better than Team two?

"All right, folks, that was Team one. Now, Angela and I have picked our winner. The winner of Round Two is..."

Angela stole the mic. "TEAM ONE!" The room burst out with noise, and Rose gasped. It had been good, but surely not as good as Team two. She headed over to Keisha immediately.

"Okay, who do we choose to boot?" Keisha asked, and two people actually volunteered. One was Kenneth. The other was Angie, one of the background folks. They stepped away and joined Angela and Hurley, grinning. Lily sighed.

"I'm going to opt out from now on," she decided, and Rose frowned.

"Lily, no, don't, you're a good dancer!"

"But you are much better, and Kenneth is a judge now. He might pick Team one! And then what would I do?"

"Faint, I suppose," Rose muttered under her breath. Lily either didn't hear her, or didn't care to respond. Keisha sighed, but nodded, and Lily pranced towards where some of the audience were setting up chairs.

"Now, we're down to eight people. We can't afford to lose any more, especially not three, if we lose the next one. Rose, you're amazing, if it's a girl lead next time, you're leading."

"Really? Me?" Rose asked. "But I'm a terrible dancer."

"Oh, no you're not. You're the best dancer I've seen in a long time. Now you're going to be the next lead if it's a girl. We'll get Matthew to go for it if it's a guy, but I really hope not, he's not as good as you."

"Okay, well, I have to go talk to someone for a minute." Rose decided. She had to talk to Scorpius.


	3. Guessing Games

**Do I look like J. to you? Or Nicki Minaj? Or... um... whoever wrote Wicked... or Justin Bieber or Sean Kingston? Honestly?**

**Scorpius: Yeah, you do.**

**Me: Shut up.**

Rose walked over to where Scorpius was laughing at some girl's joke appreciatively. "All right, we've got two minutes. So talk. Who is this girl, and who asked her?"

"Hmm?" Scorpius looked up and saw her glowering at him. His automatic reaction was to cower in fear. Who wouldn't? Rose Weasley, angry? BACK AWAY SLOWLY. "Um..."

"Tell. Spill. I want to know."

"Why are YOU asking? If it was Lily Potter, or Sola Longbottom, or any of those girls, I'd understand, and I might actually tell them, but you're usually so quiet and... in the box, if you know what I mean."

Rose looked at him, smirking. "Well, I find that it's better to go without compromise. In other words, if I have a mind to be quiet, I don't want to talk to anyone. You'll probably find me in the library studying. Or looking at the guy I have a crush on."

"Hurley?" Scorpius asked with a sneer. Rose responded with a brief shake of the head.

"Definitely not. I'm just hoping that my real crush gets jealous enough to ask me."

"And who might that be?" Scorpius looked at her expectantly. "YOU spill."

"If you haven't noticed, you haven't answered my questions."

"And I'm not going to until you answer mine."

"Um, well, he's a little older than me..." Rose started, and Scorpius glared at her.

"Guessing games, eh? Well, she's got hair the same color as you."

"His father was in Slytherin," Rose supplied.

"Her mother SHOULD have been in the same house as her, but was placed elsewhere instead."

"His mother was Pureblood."

"Her father was Pureblood."

The two stared at each other. Suddenly, Rose broke the silence.

"His mother has the name of a flower."

"Her mother is just as smart as she is."

"His father has a very bad reputation, even though it was HIS father that deserved it."

"Her father has the same color hair as her."

"His name starts with an S."

"Her name starts with an R."

They stared at each other some more. Rose was blushing. Scorpius was going pale. Well, paler.

"His name was chosen by his father."

"Her name was chosen by HER father."

"How do you know that?" Rose asked.

"You're asking me this? How do you know any of that?"

"I pay attention to the things he says."

"I... I pay attention to her hair most of the time..." Scorpius admitted. Rose grinned, blushing.

"Folks, everyone back to their teams. It's time to do Round Three," Hurley called out.

"And this time, the stakes are yet again doubled." Rose heard Keisha gasp as the rules most likely changed.

Keisha gathered the remaining dancers close as Hurley read out the name of the next song. "The third song is... Eenie Meenie by Sean Kingston and Justin Bieber."

Most of the girls in the room sighed. The boys groaned at the girls. Hurley and Rose and Scorpius all laughed. "You've got FIVE MINUTES! GO!" Angie called.

Keisha laughed delightedly. "Okay, we've got three main roles for this one. Two main singers, and they're singing about a single girl. So Rose, you're the girl. Can you be a player for us? And I want Ethan and Matthew for the guy roles. Got it?"

"Yeah," they all responded at the same time, then high-fived. Keisha grinned.

"So... Rose, you're a player. You're going between the two. They'll be on opposite ends of the floor. You other five?" Keisha pointed to the remaining background members. They nodded out of sync. "You guys will be dancing regular, club dances. You know. So... I want you..." she pointed to one of the boys- "trying to teach him..." she pointed to another guy- "how to dougie. Later, he'll dougie for the girl he's trying to impress, her..." she pointed at one of the three girls. "And you two are trying to get the attention of one of the boys. You, try and get his attention with amazing moves." She motioned to one girl, then one of the guys. "You-" she pointed at the remaining girl- "the same for him. Got it?"

Everyone nodded briefly and went off to practice how this would work. Keisha remained with Rose, Ethan, and Matthew. "Okay, guys, I'll be helping at the end. We're number two, so about three fourths of the way through, you're going to discover that she's playing you, and force her to choose between her. Rose, you'll be choosing Matthew. I'll walk on, and Ethan will start dancing with me. Got it?"

"Yeah." Rose began to say something, but was cut off by Keisha.

"One more thing. Rose, at the end, you're going to kiss Matthew. Got it?"

"In front of Hurley and Scorpius?" she gasped.

"Yep." Keisha nodded firmly. "And you will look completely infatuated with him."

Rose nearly screamed. She was going to the Ball with Hurley, in love with Scorpius, and being forced to kiss Matthew on the lips in front of them both. And look completely infatuated with him. Crap.

"ALL right, folks, let's wrap up the prep and get to the show! Up first is... TEAM ONE!" Hurley yelled.

Scorpius took his position on the stage, along with another guy. And the stupid girl with the pimple.

"_Eenie meenie miney moe, catch a bad chick by the toe. _

_If she hollas, if if if she hollas let her go!_

_She's indecisive, she can't decide_

_She keeps on looking from left to right_

_Girl come a bit closer, look in my eyes_

_Searching is so wrong, I'm mister right." _Scorpius motioned for the girl to come closer. She ran off, and another girl replaced her. This girl obviously wasn't as good of a dancer, but she was beautiful. River Zambini, Hufflepuff, and one of the invitees to the party. Only about five people came to the parties from out of house, but River was the best dancer of all of them. River trailed her finger down Scorpius's cheek, down his abs, fluttered away. Scorpius reached out to her, but she had twirled around to the other boy's side. It was Patrick Goyle. People called him Pat, to be as far from his last name as possible. He was actually in Gryffindor, but came to the parties. He had actually solved the calculus problem without the answer sheet, so the Ravenclaws accepted him, although he didn't get an invitation. Pat twirled River into his arms, and she lay her head on his shoulder, appearing to sigh.

_"You seem like the type to love 'em and leave 'em_

_And disappear right after the song_

_So give me the night to show you, hold you_

_Don't leave me out here dancing alone."_

The music cut as River ran from Pat towards Scorpius, arms outstretched, a look of longing crossing her face. Her red hair flew behind her as she ran, fluttering down to her shoulders as she came to a halt at the end of the music. Her father, Frederick Zambini, was Blaise Zambini's older brother. He had red hair and brown eyes. Rose almost snarled as she processed this. River had pressed herself against Scorpius, and as soon as the music ended, she kissed him fiercely. Rose did snarl then. Hurley laughed appreciatively.

"Well, what a show, folks! But I'm afraid that it's Team two's turn. Let's see what they have up their sleeves, eh?"

_"Lemme tell you what you're missing_

_Paradise. __with me you're winning, girl,_

_You don't have to roll the dice." _Rose started by Ethan, caressing his abs and mussing up his hair. Then she looked at an invisible watch on her arm, kissed his cheek, and walked quickly away. To Matthew. She ran her fingers up and down his sides, dropping low, twisting high, trying to act kind of... sexy. And by the fact that all of the guys in the audience seemed to be watching her, it was working.

_"Tell me what you're really here for_

_Them other guys? _

_I can see right through you._

_You seem like the type to love 'em and leave 'em_

_And disappear right after the song." _Rose finished her ministrations, looked at Matthew apologetically, and ran towards Ethan. But he followed her, and soon they all met up. Rose acted quite embarrassed, and Ethan and Matthew pretended to fight for a minute. Then she started clinging to Matthew's arm, and Keisha walked on right on cue, and took Ethan's hand.

_"So give me the night to show you, hold you_

_Don't leave me out here dancing alone..." _The music cut off, and Rose felt herself being dipped down low by Matthew. She leaned in and felt his lips on hers. She responded in time with Keisha, making sure that they were doing the same thing. Then the boys stood up, bowed, and carried Rose and Keisha off of the floor. Hurley whistled.

"Well, I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't that. I can tell you, all of us have been rather bowled over. Team two wins this one. Definitely." The judges all nodded in agreement, and Keisha high-fived Rose. "But Rose?" Hurley called. Rose looked at him guiltily. "Don't try that again, how about?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say, boss." Rose called back. Everyone around them laughed, and the tension was gone. Suddenly, Scorpius stalked over to Rose.

"So, who are you in love with, huh? Cause it isn't me. You couldn't love me and do that to me."

"Hey, I was the best dancer in the group, so Keisha chose me to play that part. I didn't want to do it, honestly."

"So you admit you're in love with me?" Scorpius asked. Rose gulped. He had her cornered.

"Only if you admit your love for me... and NOT RIVER ZAMBINI!" Rose whisper-shouted at him. Scorpius held up his hands in surrender.

"Yes, I admit it, I'm in love with you. And I have been since first year. Honest to goodness." He made an 'x' on his chest.

Rose did something unexpected then. She kissed Scorpius. He was too shocked to respond for an instant, then kissed back with a fiery, burning passion.

"ROSE!" Hurley yelled, stomping over. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm kissing the man I love," she responded innocently. Hurley gaped at her. He closed his mouth, then opened it, then shut it again.

"But... you said... but..." he stammered.

"Honestly, I said I'd go to the ball with you because 1) nobody else had asked, and 2) I wanted to get Scorpius jealous."

"You bitch." Hurley scowled at Rose and stomped away.

"Well, that went well, I think," Scorpius laughed, and kissed Rose. "Go to the Ball with me?"

"Don't you know it," she laughed back.


	4. And the Winner Is

**Trust me, I don't own Harry Potter. I am not JKR, Nicki Minaj, Justin Bieber, Sean Kingston, the writer of Wicked... or... **

**Scorpius: Me? No, I agree, you're not hot.**

**Me: Shut up, Scorpius. I'm not you, derr, but neither am I Katy Perry. Just saying.**

* * *

><p>Rose walked up to Keisha. "So what's happening now?"<p>

"They're deciding on the stakes for the next round," she muttered back. "We're so dead."

"And... the next song is!" Hurley began.

"E.T. by Katy Perry!" Angie finished. Rose groaned. That song was terrible and the radio station played it far too often.

"Get ready, everyone, this showdown will be HOT HOT HOT!" Ken yelled.

"Cause we're upping the stakes." Angela grinned.

"If you lose, everyone but one person has to leave the team. So get ready to RUMBLE!" Hurley finished. Keisha started panicking.

"Okay. Okay. We can do this. We have to win."

"It's just a game," Rose laughed. "What happens if we win?"

"Well, one person from each of the teams is awarded a prize. One boy and one girl. Didn't you hear the announcement?"

"Yeah, but what's the prize?" Rose asked.

"It's different every time. Last time, the winner got a date with Scorpius. They just broke up a week ago, actually. And the time before that..."

"Which people won that time?" Rose had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Scorpius and the girl." Keisha looked at Rose like she was stupid. "The two winners go out with each other. So for this last round with extra people, Hurley and the other judges will choose the best dancer from each team to go head to head with each other- and go out. And in order to embarrass them, it's become tradition that they have to make out in front of everyone."

Suddenly, Rose found herself studying every boy on the other team- just in case.

"But don't worry, Scorpius has been the best guy dancer this whole time. None of the other guys stand a chance." Keisha did her best to reassure Rose. Rose rolled her eyes.

"But who'll be the best girl is the question."

"It'll be you or me, girl. I was elected team captain because I'm the best, do you get me?"

"Oh. Okay." Rose understood now. "So you went out with Scorpius last time?"

"Yeah, and he's a dream. Everyone wants him, and so I was the center of attention for, like, the whole MONTH. It was amazing..." Keisha sighed, and it took all of Rose's willpower not to slap her silly.

"Well, may the best girl win, eh?" Rose asked.

"Yep. Now let's get choreographing."

"I'm thinking symmetrical. Each side goes together, you know?"

"Good idea. We'll be the sirens of the universe, calling the boys to us, and the boys on our team will be lured in by our mystery." Keisha looked rather proud of herself. Rose found herself getting annoyed more and more by that girl, honestly.

"Okay, good, so we'll do the typical bait and lure moves?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, that'll work. The boys are good at the head-over-heels thing. We tried that last time."

"Okay. Let's go." Rose started practicing, and Keisha's jaw dropped.

"Girl, you crazy. How do you do that?"

"How do I do what?" Rose tilted her head to the side, confused.

"Look at those moves, girl! You could lure in Scorpius himself with hips like those!"

"Then let's try to lure in Scorpius, eh?" Rose teased, and Keisha grinned.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

A few minutes of practicing later, Hurley took the mic once more. "All right, folks, they've practiced enough, don't you think?"

A huge cheer erupted in response.

"All right. Let's hear it for Team two!" Hurley shouted. Rose whirled onto the dancefloor as the music started pumping up.

_"You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil_

_Could you be an angel?"_

Rose saw Scorpius following her every moment and smiled. She had him now, just like Keisha said. She put on a sultry smile and dropped down low, watching with immense pleasure as the boys all around the room gaped at her openly. Even Scorpius. This was a new feeling, as good as when she got O's in Potions, which almost never happened. It was satisfaction. She had never been exposed to so many boys before. Most of them never even noticed her; the red-headed fuzzball who got E's in Potions and O's in everything else. Now they were ALL noticing her.

"_Your touch, magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leaves my body glowing_

_They say 'be afraid'_

_You're not like the others_

_Futuristic lover." _

Keisha reeled in a boy with her hands, pulling him close and spinning him around so that he was facing her. Rose glared at her and doubled her efforts. It was all part of the dance, of course, but it felt so real. The boy Keisha had in her hands, Brady, was letting her pull him apart like putty. She ran her hands through his hair, dropped low, sliding her hands along his sides. Rose spun around her boy and forced him to twirl into her, kissing him for all it was worth, pretending he was Scorpius.

_"Different DNA_

_They don't understand you..." _

Hurley cut the music and everyone cheered. The third year had disappeared sometime in the middle of the song, looking rather grossed-out. Rose bounced off the stage energetically. That was fun. She walked over to Keisha and they high-fived.

"Girl, did you SEE Scorpius when you kissed Ryan? Oh man, he just about burst into flames. He's got it for you BAD. You've got him wrapped around your middle finger, girl!"

"Yeah, I know!" Rose cheered. Then Hurley bumped up the music again.

_"You're so supersonic_

_Want to feel your powers_

_Stun me with your lasers_

_Your kiss is cosmic_

_Every move is magic..."_

Rose felt her jaw dropping of its own accord. She felt sparks in her eyes, forcing them open. She had to see every move Scorpius made. Even when he started making out with one of the dancers onstage. And even when he started using tongue.

"Payback," Keisha whispered, and Rose knew she was right. Scorpius was just getting revenge for her little act. Finally, Team one finished and Scorpius grinned smugly at Rose. Rose noticed Angie and Hurley whispering together. They were up to no good, she just knew it. And Keisha confirmed it.

"They're going to tell who they've paired up to win now. I bet it's me and Scorpius again..."

Rose suddenly felt like punching the girl. Keisha grinned, oblivious. "Maybe we can go to Hogsmeade and get Firewhisky from the Hog's Head this time!"

"And the male winner is Scorpius Malfoy!" Ken yelled out, and all the guys from Team one punched Scorpius on the shoulders good-naturedly.

"And the female winner is..." Angela screamed, but Rose didn't hear. She felt people pushing her onto the stage next to Scorpius.

She heard the screams of the crowd, and Hurley yelling "As part of the challenge, you two must kiss each other before the final face-off!"

But she still didn't understand.

It wasn't until Scorpius grabbed her waist that she understood. Then he was grabbing her arm, dipping her down, kissing her passionately. And for a second, she still didn't understand. It wasn't until he tilted his head sideways, licking her lips, that she understood what was going to happen. She opened her mouth, and they were kissing, and sparks were zipping through her bloodstream, making sure that the only thing she could even think about were those amazing lips on hers, pulling him down to her level. Finally, Hurley cleared his throat loudly, and Rose and Scorpius straightened up, embarrassed. Everyone clapped as Rose reddened.

"Well, folks, we'll give them ten minutes this time to work out their dances, as they'll be dancing full songs. Scorpius, you're team one, you'll go first. Then Rose." Hurley growled slightly when he said her name.

"He doesn't like that I stole you," Scorpius whispered to Rose. She blushed and nodded.

"Scorpius, you'll be dancing to OMG by Usher," Ken called.

"And Rose, you'll be trying Your Love is My Drug by Ke$ha," Angie added. The crowd cheered appreciatively.

"Get to it!" one of the other judges called that Rose didn't know the name of. Rose looked at Scorpius, and he nodded.

"Good luck."


	5. OMG by Usher, feat WillIAm

**I don't own anything. Well, I own a pair of shoes, some clothes, a pen...**

**Scorpius: Just shut up.**

**Me: Grumpy.**

* * *

><p>I felt the rythm of the song I danced to. It was a kind of jerky song, with a fast beat and catchy lyrics. I came up with a sort of nightclub dance for it, one that would leave the MALE half of the audience wowed. But after ten minutes, I was ready to go. I hugged Keisha and put on my brave face. Scorpius appeared onstage in a puff of smoke. The whole audience 'ooh'ed. I catcalled appreciatively. Scorpius bowed in my general direction as the music began to play.<p>

"_Oh my gosh..." _Will. sang mechanically. Scorpius front-flipped forwards, to the edge of the stage. I must say, I was impressed.

_"Baby let me..." _Usher started, and Scorpius walked quickly towards one side of the stage- my side!- then stopped in his tracks.

"_I did it again so Imma let the beat drop..." _Will. rap/sang. "_Oh my gosh..."_

_"Baby let me love you down..." _Usher began, and Scorpius made his way towards me, arms outstretched.

_"There's so many ways to love ya._

_Baby I can break you down..._

_There's so many ways to love ya._

_Got me like 'Oh my gosh,'_

_'I'm so in love,'_

_'I found you finally.'_

_You make me wanna say_

_'Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh My Gosh.'" _Scorpius began dancing, and I became entranced. He dropped low to the ground, and I swear my jaw dropped with him. He flipped backwards, and so did my heart. Cliche, I know, but what can I say?

_"You make me wanna say,_

_'Oh oh oh oh oh oh,'_

_You make me wanna say,_

_'Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh My Gosh.'_

_I fell in love with Shorty when I saw her on the dance floor." _I fell in love with Scorpius when I saw him on the dance floor...

"_She was dancing sexy pop pop popping dropping dropping low._

_Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight." _Scorpius allowed his jaw to fall open, blinked twice, then continued dancing as if nothing had happened. I suppose it was hard to choreograph a number like this without a girl to help.

"_This was something special._

_This was just like dynamite._

_Honey got a booty like pow pow pow._

_Honey got some boobies like wow, oh, wow._

_Girl you know I'm loving you_

_Loving your style_

_Check, check, check check check checkin' you out like,_

_Oh, she got it all." _Scorpius twirled in a circle, clapped, Dougied. It was hypnotizing to watch.

"_Sexy from her head to her toes_

_And I want it all, it all, it all._

_Baby let me love you down._

_So many ways to love you._

_Baby I can break you down._

_There's so many ways to love you..." _Scorpius stopped, his arms still outstretched, and as the chorus continued, he called into the audience.

"I need someone to help me do the rest of this song. Rose, I can't do this without you. Will you join me onstage, please, Rose?"

I was taken aback, but jumped onto the stage as the chorus ended.

"_Feel so hot for honey out of all the girls up in this club._

_This one's got me whipped up, just one look_

_Yep, I fell in love._

_This one's something special, _

_This one's just like dynamite._

_(Out of sight)_

_Fell in love with honey like my, oh, my." _Scorpius and I lightly touched palms as we swayed back in forth in front of each other.

"_Honey looking wonderful, fly, so fly._

_Honey like a supermodel, my oh my._

_Baby, how you do that, make a grown man cry?" _I was surprised to see Scorpius's eyes water. He slid me between his legs and twirled me from behind, tipped me over and brought me back up to a standing position.

"_Ohhhhh..." _The chorus slid on as Usher's voice led me and Scorpius on. We danced like we were on fire. In fact, wherever we touched, I felt like I WAS on fire. It was rather surprising, really. Finally, Usher's voice ground to a halt.

_"Oh my gosh..."_

"And that was Scorpius Malfoy, with help from a surprising source- Rose Weasley! Good job to the two of you, and we will consider your interesting idea in our scores. Next up, we have Rose Weasley with 'Your Love is My Drug' by Ke$ha."


	6. NEWSFLASH

Okay, guys, seeing as how I've gotten so many reviews lately, I have to be quite frank with you. I'm not continuing any of my stories until further notice. I kind of lost the spark I needed to keep going with them. I'm very, very sorry. I hope that I'll be back soon with more, but no promises.


End file.
